John Cunningham
John Cunningham is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is the younger brother of Tyler Cunningham and his older twin sister is Kim Cunningham. John is currently 18 months old and will manifest three abilities in the future. Appearance John looks very different to his sister and the two do not look similar in any particular way. He has quite a pale complexion and his eyes are dark brown. John's hair colour is currently dark blonde, which he shares with his older brother, Tyler Cunningham, but both will grow out of it. John's hair will turn into a dark brown colour, and he will keep it quite long. His hair will naturally stick up and when it is longer, it will wave and occasionally curl. John will be muscular and he will be 5ft 8 in height when he stops growing. His taste in clothes will be simplistic, although he will try to keep up with modern day fashions. Abilities The first ability John will manifest will be Telempathy. He will be able to communicate with others by projecting out his emotions to those people. He will also receive the emotions of others in return, and the projected emotions could affect the behaviours of others, and make them do what he wants. For example, if he projected out enough anger he could start a fight. The ability will be inherited by his future daughter, Kerrie. The second ability John will manifest will be Malleability Manipulation. This is the ability to manipulate the ease at which a subject can be made to contort and change its shape. Using this ability, John could increase and decrease the malleability of various substances. It will be easiest for him to increase the malleability of metals, since these are already quite malleable, and he would simply be removing the need for heat. However, any substance can be made malleable. When it is used on a person, that person's appearance and body becomes alterable and flexible, similarly to if they possessed contortion or had contortion induction used upon them. Malleability can also be decreased, making a substance highly stable and immutable. John's third ability is Fire Immunity. This is the ability to be immune to fire and its effects. John cannot be burned or harmed by either natural fire or fire produced by an ability. He will also display a high tolerance towards high temperatures, but he could prove more susceptible to coldness, in turn. With this ability, John will also not feel anything when touched by fire, and as such will prove immune to abilities like pyrokinesis and fire balls used against him. His twin has the opposite ability of Cryogenic Immunity, which is the ability to be immune to ice. Family & Relationships John is a member of a small family, with only one older brother and one older twin sister. The family will not grow any larger in future. *Mother - Poppy Cunningham *Father - Joe Cunningham *Older brother - Tyler Cunningham *Older twin sister - Kim Cunningham It is known that John will have 5 children: *Bobbi Cunningham *Mara Cunningham *Alyssa Cunningham *Kerrie Cunningham *Cadel Cunningham History & Future John was born three years after his older brother Tyler and five minutes after his twin sister Kim. He lives with his siblings and parents in their home in New York. He has only appeared once so far, after his parents' temporary death before they were recreated by his older brother's friend Zach. He is currently eighteen months old, and will manifest all three of his abilities when he is four years old, just like his twin sister Kim. It is known that John will in future have five children: firstly a daughter, Bobbi, then a second daughter, Mara, then twin daughters, Alyssa and Kerrie, and finally a son, Cadel. Their mother will be Anna Petrelli. Etymology John is a Hebrew name which means "God is gracious". His surname is the name of a district in Scotland, and means "dwelling of the chief or king". Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters